Hermes Franca vs. Ferrid Kheder 1
The fight was a literal robbery. Hermes Franca was announced as the winner by the judges but then the fight was awarded to Ferrid Kheder in a scandal. The fight was later overturned to a no-contest and a rematch was offered to Franca. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Franca landed a leg kick. Franca missed a right hand hitting only air. Franca landed a right to the body. Kheder landed a leg kick. Franca replied. Kheder blocked a high kick, partially. Franca landed an inside kick. Kheder blocked another high kick. Franca landed a solid leg kick. Franca landed another leg kick. Kheder replied. Franca landed another leg kick there. Franca landed a right hand and another one. He landed another solid leg kick. Another one landed there. Franca missed a counter knee towards the face. He landed another leg kick. Another. He landed another one after a bit. Another. Kheder landed a hard right and Franca went to one knee but they clinched. They broke after a bit. Franca landed another leg kick. Kheder replied. Franca caught it and tossed him down but the first round ended. That was Franca's round. The second round began. Kheder landed a leg kick. Franca kneed the body. He landed a pair of big rights. They clinched. Kheder stuffed a double and kneed the body as they broke. Kheder landed a leg kick. They clinched. Kheder kneed the body. Kheder kneed the body. They broke. Franca checked a leg kick but ate a right and fell. Kheder pounced to guard. He stood. Kheder came down after a bit. Franca rolled for an armbar. He swept and they scrambled, Franca had the back with both hooks. Shitty camera work. Franca had the body triangle. Franca with heel kicks to the thigh. The ref stood them up. Franca was tired. Franca landed a right. Kheder landed a leg kick. Franca landed an inside kick. Franca landed a right hand but the second round ended. That MAY have been Kheder's round. The third round began and they touched gloves. Franca landed a leg kick. Franca landed a jab. Kheder ate an eyepoke apparently. They kept going touching gloves. Franca landed a leg kick and another. He checked one. He replied with one. They clinched. Franca missed a trip and fell. Kheder came down to guard. Kheder passed to half-guard. Kheder backed up and let Franca up. They clinched. Kheder working the knees to the legs. More. Franca got a single and had the back with both hooks. Franca landing left hands around. Kheder turned towards guard. Nope, Franca kept him in the back mount. Franca still peppering with shots. More heel kicks to the thigh. Ten. Franca still peppering with steadily harder lefts and the third round ended. Both men raised their arms. They hugged. It was a rare three-round title fight heh. I agree with the commentator, Franca 29-28 solidly. They announced that Franca won and then said Kheder won. The promoter put the belt on Kheder. The commentator said 'wow, brutal brutal brutal.' That is... Whatever.